


[Alte Welt] Der schwarze Kreis [2017]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Body Horror, Dark Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Nightmares
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Ein Wanderer begegnet seiner Vergangenheit. Etwas vor langer Zeit Begonnenes wird vollendet.





	[Alte Welt] Der schwarze Kreis [2017]

**Der schwarze Kreis**   
**\---**

Woher ich stamme, weshalb ich mich für die Wege entschied, die ich ging, und wie mein Name lautet, tut nichts zur Sache. Nur so viel: ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ein Feigling wäre, und doch, was ich nun berichten will, ist von ausnehmender Schrecklichkeit und könnte auf den Leser, der mit Derartigem nicht vertraut ist, eine schockierende Wirkung haben. Lange Jahre habe ich die weiten und wilden yaminginischen Lande durchwandert und dabei allerlei Seltsames und auch Erschreckendes gesehen, doch nichts davon ist mit jener einen Sache vergleichbar, die ich hier mit letzter Kraft niederschreibe.   
Mein zielloses Wanderleben dauert nun bereits mehr als die Hälfte meiner Existenz an, ich bin alt, mein Pelz ist mir im Gesicht ergraut und meine armlangen Schraubenhörner wiegen mir Jahr für Jahr schwerer. Doch hatte ich nicht geplant, mich in absehbarer Zeit zur Ruhe zu setzen. Nirgendwo hat es mich lange gehalten, und man könnte mir nachsagen, ich sei ein gehetzter Geist, unaufhörlich auf der Flucht vor etwas, das niemand sehen kann, niemand außer mir. Ich durchwanderte mehrmals die Kalte Taiga, sah mit Schaudern die antiken Ruinen der steinernen Zaubererstädte darin, welche Ygara und Agyra hießen, ihre Türme und Paläste verfallen und von Moos und Flechten überwuchert. Ich erreichte den Fuß des Gletschers und in einem Jahr erblickte ich die schönen alten Bauten der nördlichsten Stadt unserer Welt, trutzige Mauern mit faszinierenden Muster- und Farbspielen hoch im Eis gelegen. Ich verbrachte einen Winter mit den Trollfaunen der Schwarzen Küste, trank von ihrem wärmenden Met, der mich an goldene Lava erinnerte, und tanzte mit ihnen wie ein Dämon, der ich wahrhaftig, meiner Äußerlichkeiten zum Trotz, nicht bin. Auch sie konnten mich nicht halten, der Frühlingswind riss mich wieder mit sich hinaus in die Weite, doch ließ ich ein Versprechen auf Rückkehr bei ihnen, welches ich nun zu brechen gezwungen bin.  
An jenem unglückseligen Tag, der ein altes Grauen aus meiner Vergangenheit wieder mit der Gegenwart verschmelzen lassen sollte, tobte ein mächtiger Gewittersturm über dem Osten des Yama-Deltas, und ich war, unter Umständen, die hier nicht von Bedeutung sind, hineingeraten und bereits völlig durchnässt. Der Himmel war grau wie Blei und zerwühlt wie die See, der Regen peitschte in dichten Schwaden und erlaubte es mir nicht, weiter als zehn Schritte zu sehen. Weit und breit gab es keinen Unterschlupf, einige der hohen Kiefern fielen im Sturm und es wäre nicht klug gewesen, unter ihnen Schutz zu suchen.  
Als Sturm und Regen allmählich nachließen, schlotterte ich am ganzen Leib und hatte mir obendrein eine nicht zu verachtende Fußgelenksverstauchung zugezogen, da ich im Morast steckengeblieben war und mich dabei an einer Baumwurzel verhakt hatte. Doch mein Elend schien vorerst ein Ende zu haben, denn in diesem Moment erblickte ich ein klosterartiges Bauwerk, das zwischen von Wind und Wetter blankgeschliffenen Klippen eingebettet und von ihnen halb verborgen war. Es hatte ein steinplattengedecktes Dach und einen niedrigen, grob gemauerten Glockenturm aus grauem Bruchstein, doch wie groß und komplex es insgesamt war, konnte ich nicht erkennen. Krumme, hohe Kiefern erhoben sich ringsherum, teils sogar zwischen und auf den Felsen, der Boden war übersät mit abgerissenen Ästen und Nadeln.  
Dieser Ort war mir völlig unbekannt, und ich nahm an, dass ich mich aufgrund der schlechten Sicht in die tiefste Wildnis verlaufen hatte. Ich schleppte mich mühsam vor das spitz zulaufende Klostertor, nicht damit rechnend, hinter den alten Mauern eine lebende Seele vorzufinden. Alles, was ich wollte, war, mich an einem vor Wind und Wetter geschützten Ort auszuruhen und meinen Fuß zu versorgen. Ich musste dringend versuchen, mein Gepäck, meine Kleider und meinen Pelz zu trocknen, denn ich spürte bereits, dass mir eine Erkältung drohte, und ich fluchte innerlich, denn es würde nahezu unmöglich sein, jetzt trockenes Feuerholz aufzutreiben. Nach wie vor fiel Regen, doch längst nicht mehr als nahezu undurchdringliche Wand.  
Von Nahem betrachtet musste ich zugeben, dass das Tor erstaunlich neu und gepflegt aussah, nicht allzu verwittert und mit einem blankpolierten Schloss. Als ich versuchte, es zu öffnen, erwies es sich als abgeschlossen. Nun hätte ich noch versuchen können, durch eins der Fenster einzusteigen, aber bevor ich diesen frevelhaften Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, vernahm ich Schritte aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes, ruhige, fast schwebende Schritte, die den Untergrund nur leicht zu streifen schienen und genau auf mich zukamen. Eine Klappe im oberen Bereich der Tür schob sich auf und im Dunkel dahinter erkannte ich im ersten Moment nichts als reine Schwärze, doch immer wieder durchsetzt von einem merkwürdigen, unsteten Glanz.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte eine raue Stimme, die ich nicht einmal sofort als männlich oder weiblich zuorden konnte.  
Obwohl mir etwas mulmig zumute wurde, wollte ich jetzt nicht flüchten, denn wenn ich noch länger in meinem derzeitigen Zusand in der Wildnis herumirrte, wäre mir der Tod ohnehin nicht mehr fern gewesen; da erschien mir das, was dort drinnen lauern mochte, durchaus als annehmbare Alternative. „Ich bin ein Wanderer, in den Sturm geraten und auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf“, sagte ich also, meine Fußverletzung vorsichtshalber verschweigend.  
Ich bekam nicht sofort eine Antwort, doch ich hörte die Gestalt hinter der Tür gleichmäßig atmen und der Glanz schwenkte mal zur einen, mal zur anderen Seite, als wäre er auf der Suche nach etwas. „Du scheinst harmlos zu sein“, antwortete mein nicht sichtbares Gegenüber schließlich. „Und du brauchst dringend medizinische Versorgung.“   
Ich war verdutzt. Wie hatte sie - ich ging inzwischen doch von einer Frau aus - das wissen können? Oder behauptete sie einfach irgendetwas in einem Versuch, mir eine Falle zu stellen?  
Ein schwerer Schlüssel wurde innen im Schloss umgedreht; die Tür öffnete sich und nahm mir jegliche Entscheidung darüber ab, was ich als nächstes sagen oder tun sollte. Im finsteren Flur stand eine kohlrabenschwarze, hochgewachsene Gestalt, die von Kopf bis Fuß in eine wallende Robe gehüllt war, und unter ihrer Kapuze ragte ein großer schwarzer Schnabel hervor. Um ihren Hals baumelte ein rundes Silberamulett mit dem Zeichen des Weltentiers - ein flügelloser Drache, der sein eigenes Schwanzende im Maul hält, mit einem geäderten Yamingit in der Mitte. Der Glanz, den ich gesehen hatte, stammte von den dunklen, runden Augen der Aeo-Schnäblerin, mit denen sie mich gemustert hatte.  
„Dies ist der Sitz der Krähenschwesternschaft“, sprach sie, „und du solltest wissen, dass jedem, der nicht zu uns gehört, noch dazu einem männlichen Wesen, der Zutritt normalerweise verwehrt ist. Doch da du Hilfe brauchst und unbewaffnet bist, komm nur herein. Ich bin Schwester Bora.“ So stellte sie sich vor, doch nach meinem eigenen Namen fragte sie nicht, was mir nur recht war.   
Sie wusste Dinge über mich, weil sie sie aus dem Wind gelesen hatte, der durch die Luke in der Tür geweht war - so viel war mir über diese eigentümliche Spezies bekannt. Ich fühlte mich wie ein offenes Buch, eine Person ohne jegliche echte Geheimnisse, aber ich hatte noch nie Schlechtes über Aeo-Schnäbler gehört, also ging ich mit ihr nach drinnen.  
Hinter der Tür stellte ich meine verschlammten Stiefel ab, um nicht überall den Boden des Klosters zu beschmutzen, der nicht nur aus blanken Pflastersteinen bestand, sondern mit abgenutzten, doch trotz allem schönen Wisterianischen Teppichen bedeckt war. Schwester Bora nahm mich am Arm, um meinen verstauchten Fuß zu entlasten - wie erstaunlich stofflich und warm sie sich ungeachtet ihrer schattenhaften Erscheinung anfühlte! - und schritt anmutig mit mir durch den Gang. Ich sah einige Türen abzweigen und weiter hinten den Schein von Irrlichtlaternen, und auf dieses Licht bewegten wir uns zu.  
Wir gelangten in einen zentralen, kreisrunden, durch ein spitzbogiges Gewölbe überdachten Raum, von dem weitere Gänge abzweigten, jeder mit einer andersfarbigen Irrlichtlaterne erleuchtet, der aber vor allem über den Luxus eines prasselnden Kaminfeuers an der uns gegenüberliegenden Wand verfügte. Ein finsterer, kantiger Schlot, offenbar aus Basaltgestein, erhob sich von dort aus Richtung Dach. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Räucherschale und verbreitete einen scharfen Kräuterduft. Vier kleine Schreibtische standen säuberlich im Halbkreis darum angeordnet, und an jedem saß je eine weitere schwarze Schnabelfrau. Sie alle schienen bis eben geschrieben oder in dicken Folianten gelesen zu haben, nun aber richteten sie ihre dunklen Augen auf mich. Ein oberflächlicher Blick in diesen Raum vermittelte ein Bild großer, edler Gemütlichkeit, und doch blieb etwas in mir angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, ohne dass ich wusste, weshalb - oder was es überhaupt war.  
„Liebe Schwestern, fürchtet euch nicht“, wandte sich Schwester Bora an die vier anderen, „das ist nur ein verirrter Wanderer, der bei uns Zuflucht sucht. Er möchte sich am Kaminfeuer aufwärmen und wird wohl einige Zeit bei uns bleiben, um seinen Fuß verheilen zu lassen und seine Erkältung auszukurieren.“   
Ich neigte höflich den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich bin dankbar, eure Gastfreundschaft genießen zu dürfen, und werde mich bemühen, sie nicht überzustrapazieren“, sagte ich.  
Reihum und diszpliniert stellten sich mir die vier anderen Schwestern vor, als sei dies ein Ritual, das sie schon vor längerer Zeit für solch einen Fall einstudiert hatten. Die kleine Dicke, die ganz links saß, hieß Xaralia. Die rechts von ihr, ebenso klein, doch wesentlich schlanker und offensichtlich mit der seltsamen Angewohnheit, immer wieder nervös mit dem Kopf zu zucken, war Hermetia. Jupitrea, die dritte, deren Schnabel einige Furchen des Alters aufwies, strahlte dagegen Ruhe, Zurückhaltung und Weisheit aus, und die vierte schließlich, Paracelsa, hatte einen unheimlichen, fixierenden Blick, der durch mich und alle Wände hindurchzugehen und etwas anzustarren schien, das uns anderen verborgen blieb.  
Man erlaubte mir, auf einem Teppich vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten in der angenehmen Hitze waren mein Pelz und meine Kleidung spürbar getrocknet, aber der Großteil meines Gepäcks - namentlich die Trockenfrüchte, das Brot und das Schreibzeug - schien ruiniert, und mir wurde immer deutlicher, dass ich spätestens am folgenden Tag mit Husten und Schnupfen zu kämpfen haben würde. Die vier Schnabelfrauen an den Tischen hatten schweigend ihre jeweilige Arbeit wieder aufgenommen, während Schwester Bora hinausgegangen war und kurz darauf mit einem Verband zurückkam, der nach Kräutern duftete. Ich wusste, was sie damit vorhatte und streckte ihr den verstauchten Fuß entgegen, den sie auch sofort mit dem Verband umwickelte. Ich spürte, wie die heilsame Kräuteressenz mein an dieser Stelle sehr dünnes Fell kühl durchdrang.  
„Ich muss dich noch mit den Regeln dieses Ortes vertraut machen, Wanderer“, sagte Schwester Bora mit leiser, fast flüsternder Stimme, nachdem sie sich neben mir im Schneidersitz niedergelassen hatte. „Und zur Wahrung des Friedens an diesem Ort wie auch in deinem eigenen Interesse rate ich dir dringend, dich an sie zu halten.“   
„Ich möchte euren Frieden nicht stören und bin bereit, mich an jede dafür nötige Regel zu halten“, versprach ich ernst und ebenso leise.  
„Das freut mich zu hören. Wie ich dir bereits mitgeteilt habe, dulden wir männliche Wesen hier nur in Ausnahmefällen, und deshalb ist es dir vor allem nicht gestattet, unsere Schlaf- und Wohnräume zu betreten. Die Tatsache, dass du einer anderen Spezies angehörst als wir, ändert daran nichts. Ferner ist dir der Zutritt zur Bibliothek verwehrt. Du darfst mit uns sprechen, aber uns nicht in unserer Arbeit unterbrechen. Wenn du etwas benötigst, wende dich an mich. Wir läuten dreimal täglich die Glocke, um den Wind von allen bösen Einflüssen zu säubern, die wir nicht allein durch Räuchern beseitigen können, und anschließend essen wir zum Frühstück, Mittag und Abendbrot, das heißt, das Geläut wird auch dich zum Essen rufen. Hast du soweit alles verstanden?“   
„Ja.“ Ich nickte.  
„Das ist gut. Ich werde dir nun einen Tee kochen, um deine kommende Erkältung abzumildern.“   
Auch diesen Tee nahm ich voll Dankbarkeit an. Er schmeckte scharf und medizinisch, doch keineswegs unangenehm. Nur kurze Zeit später durfte ich auch endlich meinen Hunger stillen, denn in einem der Zimmer, die seitlich des zentralen Raums mit dem Kamin lagen, gab es Abendessen. Alle hatten ihre Studienarbeit niedergelegt. Noch während Jupitrea und Hermetia in der Küche zugange waren, hatte Xaralia die Glocke geläutet, deren dumpfer, bronzener Ton sich eher nach Gongschlägen anhörte als nach jenem Glockengeläut, das ich aus den Städten kannte, und aus einem Schacht zu kommen schien. Paracelsas Aufgabe hatte darin bestanden, den Tisch zu decken, was sie in einer steifen, mechanischen Art tat, die auf mich sehr befremdlich wirkte; sobald dies erledigt war, setzte sie sich als erste auf einen Stuhl und starrte wieder vor sich hin. Bora sah ich während alledem nirgendwo, etwa eine halbe Stunde lang blieb sie verschwunden, doch sobald aufgetischt wurde, war sie zurück und ließ sich auf den einzelnen Stuhl am Ende der Tafel sinken. Sie schien, wie ich mit Verwunderung feststellte, gehetzt, beinahe wie nach einer Flucht, doch war sie offensichtlich bemüht, sich möglichst nichts davon anmerken zu lassen, und sprach auch nicht über Gründe; die übrigen Schwestern gaben sich, als sei alles in bester Ordnung.  
Ich durfte nicht mit ihnen an der Tafel speisen, stattdessen bekam ich einen eigenen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke zugewiesen. Bewirtet wurde ich jedoch mit genau den gleichen Köstlichkeiten, die sie sich auch selbst auftischten.  
Nun, Köstlichkeiten mag vielleicht ein wenig irreführend klingen, denn es waren durchweg einfache Speisen: ungleichmäßig geformte Kräuterbrötchen, Frischkäse, gekochte Hühnereier, kleine dunkle Beeren vom klimaresistenten yaminginischen Wein und dazu Quellwasser, das sie mit Kräutersirup vermengten. Keine Butter, kein Fleisch, kein Fisch, was mir nichts ausmachte, jedoch störte mich insgeheim die Abwesenheit eines guten Bieres. Der Kräutersirup schmeckte ungewohnt bitter und fremdartig und schien auch eine Hauptzutat des Tees gewesen zu sein, den man mir zuvor gereicht hatte.  
Ich aß nur stillschweigend und auch sie sprachen zunächst nicht, tunkten die Schnäbel in ihre tönernen Trinkbecher und aßen die mit Frischkäse bestrichenen Brötchen, bis plötzlich ausgerechnet Paracelsa eine leise Frage an Bora richtete:  
„Wie war es diesmal, Schwester Bora?“   
Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich und verschüchtert. Dies war mir bereits aufgefallen, als sie ihren Namen genannt hatte, doch ich hatte dem nicht viel Bedeutung beigemessen. Nun aber musste ich mich unvermeidlich fragen, wovon sie wohl in solche Furcht versetzt worden war.  
„So wie immer“, antwortete Schwester Bora, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie ihren dunklen Blick kurz auf mich richtete. „Doch wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, nicht bei Tisch davon zu sprechen?“  
„Viele Male, verzeih“, sagte Schwester Paracelsa scheu.  
Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun deutlich stärker bei der Tafel als bei meinem eigenen Esstisch. Die Aeo-Schnäbler haben die Eigenheit, dass man von ihren maskenhaften Gesichern so gut wie keine Emotionen ablesen kann, doch ungeachtet dessen fiel mir nun auf, dass Paracelsas unterdrückte Furcht keine Besonderheit an diesem Ort zu sein schien. Auch Hermetias gelegentliches Kopfzucken meinte ich auf die gleiche unbekannte Ursache zurückzuführen zu können. Ich wagte es im Augenblick nicht, nachzufragen, was diese Ursache wäre, doch ich beschloss, die Augen und Ohren von nun an offen zu halten.  
An diesem Abend erfuhr ich nichts weiter und sah auch nicht mehr von dem Kloster als jene Räume, die mir bis dahin gezeigt worden waren. Mir wurde eine kleine Kammer seitlich des zentralen Raumes zugewiesen und man gab mir Decken und Kissen. Das Zimmer war alles andere als gemütlich, im Grunde sah es so aus, als sei es seit Jahren nicht betreten worden, aber ich wollte mich nicht beklagen - immerhin war es trocken und mein Bettzeug war frischgewaschen und warm. Ich legte mich sofort nieder, und ich war derart müde, dass ich trotz all der Seltsamkeiten, die mich umgaben, bald in einen Halbschlaf hinüberdämmerte und nur kurz noch einmal wach wurde, als man mir einen Becher heißes Wasser vermengt mit Kräutersirup brachte.  
„Gegen die Erkältung“, teilte Schwester Bora mit. „Gute Nacht.“   
„Gute Nacht“, wünschte ich meinerseits. „Danke.“   
Damit ließ sie mich wieder allein im Dunkeln zurück.  
Durch das kleine Fenster fiel kaum Mondlicht herein und im Zimmer war es beinahe so finster wie in einer Grotte. Nur schemenhaft erkannte ich Becher und Tür. Die Wände schienen von mir fortzurücken, während ich sie ansah, wodurch die Dunkelheit immer größer und beängstigender wurde. Ich zog es vor, die Augen geschlossen zu halten und schnell übermannte mich endgülig der Schlaf, der, soweit ich mich erinnere, traumlos blieb.  
Doch lange vor der Morgendämmerung, ich wusste nicht, ob es erst Mitternacht war oder bereits viel später, erwachte ich wieder, mit einem Gefühl höchsten Unbehagens. Meine Kehle war rauh, ich hatte Durst und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Becher, um etwas daraus zu trinken. Der Mond schien inzwischen etwas höher gewandert zu sein und beleuchtete meine Schlafstatt, wodurch zumindest ein kleiner Anteil dieses Unbehagens schwand, und auf das Dach trommelte neuerlicher Regen.  
Doch was hatte mich geweckt? Es liegt nicht in meiner Natur, plötzlich aus dem Schlaf aufzuschrecken, noch dazu, wenn ich mich in solch erschöpften Zustand befinde. Beklommen lauschte ich in die Nacht, aber alles, was ich hören konnte, waren der Regen und das Rufen einer Eule von draußen. Ich fand jedenfalls trotz aller Versuche, wieder einzuschlafen, keine Ruhe mehr, gab schließlich auf und erhob mich. Vorsichtig trat ich so auf, dass mein verstauchter Fuß nicht zu sehr belastet wurde, und suchte mit einer Hand Halt an der Wand. Zuerst spähte ich durch das Fenster und erblickte so etwas wie einen zerklüfteten Garten zwischen Felsen und Klostermauern, doch offenbarten sich in der Dunkelheit so gut wie keine Details davon, ich sah nur Andeutungen von Gestrüpp, Baumstämmen und Geäst. Dann ging ich zur Tür und schob sie vorsichtig auf, bemüht, dabei kein Geräusch zu verursachen.  
Glücklicherweise war es im Flur nicht ganz dunkel, da die dort angebrachte grüne Irrlichtlaterne weiterhin ihren Schein verbreitete, welcher, wie diese Form der Beleuchtung es an sich hat, in seiner kalten Geisterhaftigkeit nicht zur Beruhigung meiner Nerven beitrug, aber die Hauptsache war, dass ich nicht durch völlige Finsternis schleichen musste.  
Ich hatte nicht vor, in Räumlichkeiten einzudringen, deren Betreten mir verboten worden war; alles, was ich wollte, war, mir etwas Bewegung zu verschaffen, um zu meiner vorherigen Müdigkeit zurückzufinden. Und doch schlich ich mit höchster Achtsamkeit von Teppich zu Teppich, als sei ich auf einem Diebeszug. So gelangte ich lautlos zu dem zentralen Raum zurück, wo noch immer ein Rest Glut im Kamin war. Doch mein Blick blieb sofort an etwas ganz Anderem hängen, mit dem ich wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet hatte, etwas, das mich veranlasste, reglos und mit angehaltenem Atem in dem Durchgang stehenzubleiben und mich dicht an die Wand zu lehnen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schatten mich ausreichend verbarg.  
Auf einer Decke vor dem Kamin lagen zwei Schnabelfrauen, offensichtlich in ein stilles, zärtliches Liebesspiel vertieft. Obwohl sie eine weitere Decke über sich gebreitet hatten, konnte ich getrost davon ausgehen, dass sie beide nackt waren. Sie schienen mich nicht bemerkt zu haben und rieben versonnen ihre Schnäbel aneinander, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf die Umgebung zu richten. Ich konnte nicht sagen, welche von den fünfen es waren, denn das Licht reichte nicht aus, um mich die dafür nötigen Details erkennen zu lassen.  
Nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, schob ich mich langsam rückwärts, zurück in Richtung meiner Kammer, denn ich war völlig sicher, dass ich kein Recht hatte, diese Szene zu betrachten, und nicht erpicht darauf, zu erfahren, was geschehen würde, wenn sie meiner Anwesenheit gewahr wurden. Waren sie es, die mich geweckt hatten? Diese Frage schoss mir durch den Kopf, gefolgt von einer dumpfen, doch ausreichend klar verständlichen Antwort: nein. Sie liebten sich so still, so ineinander versunken, niemals hätte ich davon erwachen können, geschweige denn mit einem Gefühl solcher Bedrohung. War das, was sie da taten, überhaupt erlaubt? Und, was deutlich schwerwiegender wäre, hatten sie mich vielleicht doch bereits bemerkt und würden mich morgen die ganze Schwere meines Vergehens spüren lassen, mich hinauswerfen oder auf irgendeine Weise bestrafen?  
Es gelang mir immerhin, unbehelligt in meine Kammer zurückzukehren, ich legte mich wieder hin und dachte noch lange nach. Vieles an diesem Ort war nicht normal, und ich war mir sicher, dass diese Schwestern keine gewöhnlichen Nonnen waren, wenn überhaupt welche. Aber was taten sie dann hier? Und wovon lebten sie eigentlich, so abgeschieden in dieser Einöde, mit weit und breit keiner Siedlung in der Nähe? Sie hatten dieses Kloster nicht selbst erbaut, so viel glaubte ich zu wissen, denn erstens wären sie auf sich gestellt wohl nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, zweitens verfügte es, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, über keine der Besonderheiten Aeonischer Architektur.   
Beim Frühstück, zu dem ich mich vor allem deshalb begab, um keinen Verdacht durch mein Fernbleiben zu erregen, verlor man kein Wort über das nächtliche Geschehen. Entweder war meine Anwesenheit also tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen oder sie war ihnen schlicht und einfach egal gewesen; ich ging bis auf Weiteres von Ersterem aus.  
Meine Erkältung war inzwischen gänzlich hervorgebrochen und zeigte sich vor allem in Form von Husten. In weiser Voraussicht hatte man mir Kräutersirup erhitzt und zuätzlich je einen Zweig Thymian und Minze zum Kauen bereitgelegt. Als Schwester Bora sich anschließend einige Augenblicke Zeit für mich nahm, um den Kräuterverband um meinen verstauchten Fuß zu wechseln, bevor sie den anderen Schwestern hinaus in den Klostergarten folgen wollte, überwand ich mich dazu, sie anzusprechen.  
„Ich will nicht aufdringlich erscheinen“, sagte ich mit kratziger Stimme, „aber ich finde diesen Ort sehr interessant und ungewöhnlich. Kannst du mir mehr darüber erzählen?“   
Schwester Bora sah mich an und legte den Kopf schief. Natürlich konnte ich auch jetzt nichts Wesentliches aus ihrem Gesicht herauslesen, aber an ihrem Blick meinte ich erkennen zu können, dass ihr die Frage dezent unangenehm war.  
„Ja, das kann ich“, sagte sie dennoch. „Was möchtest du denn wissen?“   
„Nun ja, zum Beispiel, wovon ihr lebt, hier in dieser verlassenen Gegend.“   
„Mit dieser Frage habe ich gerechnet. Wir leben teils von unserem Klostergarten und teils von unserer bestehenden Verbindung mit Aeo. Unseresgleichen helfen einander, ohne Gegenleistung zu erwarten.“ Letzteres klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, und sie hatte ja, wie ich zugeben muss, auch recht damit, dass es mit der Hilfsbereitschaft unter vielen Spezies nicht weit her ist.  
„Und das Kloster, wer hat es gebaut?“, fragte ich weiter.  
„Wir sind uns nicht sicher. Es lebte niemand mehr darin, als wir es vor etwa zehn Jahren bezogen, aber es muss ungefähr ein Jahrtausend alt sein.“    
Etwas an der Art, wie sie den letzten Satz aussprach, ließ mich aufhorchen, aber ich konnte nicht wirklich bestimmen, was daran so seltsam war. Die Betonung? Die Wortwahl? Vielleicht hörte ich aber auch nur aufgrund meiner Erschöpfung und Krankheit Dinge, die nicht wirklich existierten. Ich entschied, dass es besser wäre, das Thema nicht zu vertiefen. „Wo kommt ihr denn her? Ich meine, wart ihr immer schon ... Nonnen, sofern ihr überhaupt welche seid?“   
„Wir waren und sind die Krähenschwesternschaft, ursprünglich ein fahrender Orden von Heilerinnen. Erst waren wir in Zongxing, dann in Leuen unterwegs, und schließlich reisten wir auch nach Yaming. Doch als wir diesen Ort fanden, haben wir uns entschlossen, das Wandern aufzugeben und hier in aller Stille Studien zu betreiben.“  
„Ich verstehe. Zumindest kann ich mir jetzt ein besseres Bild von euch machen.“ Ich grübelte darüber nach, ob ich mein Unbehagen von letzter Nacht erwähnen sollte, beschloss dann aber, auch dies zu unterlassen, um mich vor einem nachträglichen Ertapptwerden zu schützen.   
„War das alles, was du wissen wolltest?“, fragte sie und machte Anstalten, sich aus ihrer hockenden Position zu erheben.   
„Ja, ich denke schon.“   
„Gut, dann ruh dich am besten aus, bis wir zu Mittag essen. Oder fühlst du dich stark genug, einen Blick in den Garten zu werfen?“   
„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich schätze, ich werde mich wieder hinlegen.“   
Schwester Bora stützte mich, damit ich schmerzfrei in meine Kammer zurückkehren konnte, überließ mir einen weiteren Becher heißen Kräutersirup-Tee und ging dann zu den anderen hinaus in den Garten.  
Selbigen konnte ich von meinem Zimmer aus ohnehin sehen, nun im hellen Tageslicht, und ich hatte, in all den Jahren, die ich durch diesen Kontinent gewandert bin, noch nie einen Garten erblickt, der dergestalt verwildert und verwuchert war. Er glich viel mehr dem Garten eines Hexenhauses als dem eines Klosters.  
Krummgewachsene Bäume, Ranken und Dorngestrüpp waren dort ineinander verschlungen und überdachten Kräuter- und Gemüsebeete, ließen aber immer noch Säulen von Sonnenlicht durch. Manche Bäume schienen abgestorben zu sein und trugen neues Blattwerk aus Efeu. Brennnesseln bildeten teils schulterhohe kleine Wälder, Schlammpfützen vom vergangenen Unwetter glitzerten und glänzten in den Lichtflecken, die durch das Geäst fielen, auf den halb zugewachsenen Wegen. Und durch all diese Wildheit sah ich immer wieder einmal eine der Krähenschwestern streifen, sah, wie sie das Gestrüpp geschickt und sanft beiseite schoben, um an den Beeten zu arbeiten, wie sie abgebrochene Äste aufsammelten und den Garten weitgehend von Unwetterschäden bereinigten. Sie schienen über die Pfützen zu schweben und ihre Roben verfingen sich niemals im Gestrüpp, gerade so, als wären sie schattenhafte Geister, die durch Materie gehen konnten wie die Lebenden durch Luft. Aber sie waren keine Geister, zumindest Schwester Bora war mit absoluter Sicherheit keiner, denn als solcher hätte sie sich unmöglich so lebendig anfühlen können. Es ist eine der Besonderheiten der Geschnäbelten, sich auf diese eigentümliche Weise zu bewegen, eines dieser Merkmale an ihnen, die beim Betrachter oftmals Unwohlsein oder gar Angst erzeugen, und obwohl ich davon bereits gewusst hatte, wurde ich mir jetzt zum ersten Mal gewahr, wie unheimlich diese Art der Interaktion mit der Umgebung tatsächlich wirken konnte.   
Ich sank wieder auf mein Lager und dachte nach. Warum nur war ich so misstrauisch, was diesen Ort anging? Ich glaubte wahrhaftig nicht, dass sie mich belogen oder etwas Ungutes mit mir planten, aber dennoch war ich überzeugt, dass sich hier etwas Beängstigendes im Verborgenen abspielte. Vielleicht war es besser, mich auszukurieren und dann diesen Ort zu verlassen, ohne sein Geheimnis ergründet zu haben, aber meine Neugier war ebenso stark wie meine Furcht. Es blieb abzuwarten, welche dieser beiden Seiten am Ende obsiegen würde.  
Der Tag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und ohne jegliche verdächtige Aktionen und Äußerungen seitens der Krähenschwestern, wodurch ich mehr und mehr begann, mich für meine Skepsis zu schämen und mein Aufschrecken in der Nacht der reinen Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass ich nicht an diese fremde Umgebung gewöhnt war. Ich bat um Schreibpapier, da mein eigenes im Regen vollkommen aufgeweicht worden war. Man erfüllte mir diesen Wunsch und ich machte mich daran, versteckt in meiner Kammer eine Art kleines Tagebuch über meinen Aufenthalt an diesem Ort zu führen, wobei ich dessen Inhalt vor den Schwestern geheimhalten wollte, hauptsächlich, weil ich mich für zahlreiche Dinge schämte, die ich dort niederschrieb.  
Bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen fehlte diesmal Schwester Xaralia, während Schwester Hermetia die Glocke läutete. Und als Xaralia sich schließlich zu den anderen an den Tisch gesellte, wirkte sie genau so gehetzt wie Bora am Abend zuvor. Doch diesmal bemühte man sich noch mehr um die Verschleierung dieser Umstände, was allerdings meine Neugier und meine Grübeleien nur noch verstärkte. Wohin verschwanden die Schwestern, und warum zeigten sie so große Anzeichen von Stress, wenn sie zurückkehrten, was gerade bei Aeo-Schnäblern erstaunlich auffällig ist, da ihre Emotionen sonst eher im Verborgenen bleiben?  
Und sie wussten, dass ich mir Gedanken darüber machte, das spürte ich an ihren eindringlichen Blicken. Sie wussten es und sie waren froh, dass ich nicht nachfragte. Aber wie lange würde ich all das noch schweigend ertragen können? Die Angelegenheit nagte an mir wie eine Ratte, und nur meiner grundsätzlichen Schweigsamkeit und Zurückhaltung war es zu verdanken, dass ich die Schwestern nicht mit niederschmetternden Fragen überfiel.  
Ich hoffte, diese Nacht durchschlafen zu können, doch leider war das nicht der Fall. Erneut fuhr ich im Mondlicht hoch, mit dem deutlichen Gefühl, dass eine Gefahr in der Nähe war, deren Ursprung ich nicht bestimmen konnte. Einen Albtraum hatte ich nicht gehabt, doch schien es mir, als hätte ich ein langgezogenes, fast stöhnendes, vibrierendes Brüllen gehört, wie aus weiter Ferne - oder großer Tiefe. Mit diesem unbestimmbaren, abgründigen Geräusch noch immer in meinem Kopf lag ich wach, starr vor Angst, und schaute zum Fenster. Dieses Mal wagte ich es nicht, aufzustehen und umherzulaufen, einerseits aus blanker Furcht, dem Urheber meiner Beklommenheit zu begegnen, andererseits, weil ich nicht erneut auf solch ungehörige Weise in die Privatsphäre der Krähenschwestern eindringen wollte.  
Das grauenhafte Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht, und ich redete mir schließlich ein, es doch nur geträumt zu haben, als Folge meines übermäßigen Nachdenkens, was ja nicht verwunderlich gewesen wäre. So fiel ich wieder in einen Schlaf, der nicht mehr gewaltsam unterbrochen wurde, doch lange vor dem Frühstück wachte ich dennoch erneut auf, denn ich hatte unerträglichen Durst. Mein Zimmer war von dem bleichen Zwielicht erfüllt, das vor dem eigentlichen Sonnenaufgang herrscht.  
Da mein Trinkbecher leer war, beschloss ich, mir selbst neuen Kräutersirup aus der Küche zu holen, von der ich ja wusste, dass sie sich direkt neben dem Esszimmer befand. Leise schlich ich über die Teppiche, mich an der Wand abstützend, genau so wie in meiner ersten Nacht an diesem Ort, denn ich wollte die Schwestern nicht wecken. In den Gängen herrschte noch vollkommene Stille. Diesmal lag auch niemand vor dem um diese Zeit erloschenen Kamin, wie ich mit Erleichterung feststellte. Schnell hatte ich die Küche erreicht und durchsuchte sie nach Trinkwasser und dem Kräutersirup. Im Hauptraum fand ich nichts Ess- und Trinkbares, nur Geschirr und Besteck, aber im hinteren Bereich lag eine Tür, die in einen weiteren Raum führte, höchstwahrscheinlich die Speisekammer, den Düften nach zu urteilen, die mir entgegenströmten, als ich die Tür einen Spalt aufschob. Ich bat im Geiste um Vergebung und nahm vorsichtig, an den Wänden Halt suchend, die kurze Treppe hinab in die kühle, dunkle Kammer, wobei ich die Tür offenließ, um etwas erkennen zu können.  
Hier musste eine Temperatur knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt herrschen, vermutlich dank eines ausgeklügelten Systems von Schächten, die die Bodenkühle weiterleiteten und verstärkten. In solchen Räumen kann man Lebensmittel monatelang aufbewahren, ohne dass sie schlecht werden. Ich suchte nach Wasser und dem Kräutersirup, dabei allerdings fiel mein Blick auf etwas, das sich in der hintersten Ecke befand und durch das mich nacktes Grauen und Verwirrung packten.  
Bis jetzt hatte ich nichts davon bemerkt, dass an diesem Ort jemals Fleisch gegessen wurde. Dessen ungeachtet hingen mehrere tote Wildkaninchen an Haken von einer Stange, noch in ihren Pelzen, alle Glieder von sich gestreckt. Ich habe meiner Spezies entsprechend eine natürliche Abneigung gegen fleischliche Nahrung, und sollte man den Versuch wagen, mir etwas von diesen Kaninchen aufzutischen, würde ich mich verweigern. Mir war bereits jetzt übel, aber ich wollte nicht umsonst hierhergekommen sein, zumal mein Hals furchtbar kratzte, also schöpfte ich mir Wasser aus dem Trinkwasserfass. Den Kräutersirup fand ich allerdings nicht, womöglich wurde er an einem anderen Ort aufbewahrt. Ich stieg wieder hinauf, schloss die Tür und stellte meinen Trinkbecher kurz auf den Backofen, der noch Restwärme abstrahlte, denn ich wusste, dass eiskaltes Wasser meinem Hals nicht guttun würde. Sobald das Wasser warm genug war, verließ ich schleunigst die Küche. Ich trank, legte mich mit schwindligem Kopf noch ein wenig nieder und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen.  
Zum Frühstück gab es kein Kaninchenfleisch und auch zum Mittagessen nicht. Ich wollte gerne beichten, dass ich aus Durst in der Speisekammer gewesen war, aber dann hätten sie sofort gewusst, dass ich auch die Kaninchen gesehen hatte und es erschien mir nicht so, als sei dies eine Sache, die sie gut mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnten. Aber wenn sie das Fleisch nicht selbst aßen - wofür brauchten sie es dann?  
Während sie im Klostergarten arbeiteten und sich auch, wie ich an diesem Tag erfuhr, um die Hühner und Ziegen kümmerten, die in einem angrenzenden Bereich lebten, saß ich in meiner Kammer und sponn auf dem Papier eine im Grunde völlig absurde Theorie zusammen, nach der sie im Keller des Klosters eine schreckliche Kreatur gefangenhielten, die mit Fleisch gefüttert werden musste. Dies aufzuschreiben, verschaffte einerseits meinem Geist ein wenig Erleichterung, aber es belastete auch gleichzeitig mein Gewissen, schließlich hatte ich keine Beweise für diese Behauptung und die eigentlich so freundlichen Krähenschwestern in solch einer Art und Weise zu verdächtigen, ließ mich im Nachhinein vor Scham fast im Boden versinken. Ich zerriss das Schriftstück in kleine Schnipsel, die ich später in einem unbeobachteten Moment in den Kamin warf.  
Ich konnte, ich durfte nicht so denken. Und doch ... all die unbeantworteten Fragen hätten sich damit auf einen Schlag geklärt. Nun, wie die Geschnäbelten sind, entging ihnen an diesem Abend natürlich nicht meine gleichermaßen gedrückte wie unruhige Stimmung. Als Schwester Bora mich endlich darauf ansprach, war ich beinahe erleichtert, denn ich hatte insgeheim die Befürchtung, dass ich, wenn es noch einige Tage in dieser Art weiterginge und ich weiter schweigen müsste, dem Wahnsinn immer näher käme.  
„Du fürchtest dich“, sagte sie geradeheraus und sah mir ins Gesicht.  
„Ja“, gab ich zu. „Ich fühle mich bedroht. Nicht von euch, nur von diesem Ort.“  
„Bei meiner Ehre als Krähenschwester, hier ist nichts, das dir gefährlich werden könnte.“ Ihre Stimme klang eindringlich und beschwörend. „Es gibt viele Gefahren in der Welt, das wissen wir. Ungeheuer, Drachen, Geister. Hungergäule. Hast du einmal einen Schwarm Hungergäule gesehen?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, zum Glück noch nicht.“  
„Oh, wir schon. Und wir mussten Opfer behandeln, die von ihnen vergiftet worden waren. Aber hier ... nein, dies ist ein sicherer Ort. Er ist geschützt von den Klippen und den Klängen unserer Glocke.“   
„Aber jede Nacht schrecke ich aus dem Schlaf auf. Seit ich hier bin.“   
Wieder einmal sah Schwester Bora mich lange an. „Hab keine Furcht“, bekräftigte sie dann endlich erneut, ohne direkt auf meine Bemerkung einzugehen.   
Mir lag eine Frage bezüglich der Kaninchen auf der Zunge. Wie wollte sie mir das erklären? Ich entschied mich allerdings zu schweigen, denn ich wollte sie nicht derart in Verlegenheit bringen, da sie sich schon so um mich bemühte und ich keinerlei Unehrlichkeit aus ihrer Stimme heraushören konnte. Ob dies ein Fehler war oder nicht, kann ich im Nachhinein nicht sagen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du noch viele Fragen hast“, sprach sie, den geschnäbelten Kopf hin- und herschwenkend. „Ich spüre sie im Luftzug. Aber nicht alle Fragen können beantwortet werden. In zwei Tagen solltest du gesund genug sein, um uns verlassen zu können, ab diesem Zeitpunkt können wir dich nicht länger beherbergen.“  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als wollte ich euch irgendwelcher Verbrechen bezichtigen“, warf ich ein. „Im Gegenteil, ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr mich hier versorgt - obwohl offensichtlich ist, dass ihr nach Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit sucht und auch selbst mit Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen habt.“   
„Du bist kein hinterhältiger Geist - das habe ich gleich gespürt, sonst hätte ich dich gar nicht erst hereingelassen.“   
Ich nickte schwach mit gesenktem Kopf. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, euch in irgendeiner Form zur Last zu fallen.“  
„Das tust du gar nicht. Wir sind im Grunde froh über die Abwechslung.“   
„Fühlt ihr euch denn nicht verletzt durch mein Misstrauen?“  
„Nein. Wir sind geübt darin, über solch weltlichen Empfindungen zu stehen. Vor allem sind wir fähig, deine Gefühle nachzuvollziehen. Ohne unser Wirken wäre dieser Ort hier noch seltsamer, als er ist.“   
Und wieder erfuhr ich nichts weiter als diese vagen Andeutungen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich in dieser, meiner dritten Nacht hier wohl erneut von ominöser Bedrohlichkeit geweckt werden würde, und bemühte mich, auf meinem Schlaflager an etwas Anderes zu denken als an meine tonnenschweren Fragen. Aber es nützte nichts - tatsächlich gelang es mir nicht einmal, überhaupt erst einzuschlafen. Ich warf mich eine Weile in den Decken hin und her, schloss die Augen und ließ mir krampfhaft angenehme Dinge durch den Kopf gehen, stand zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt auf und stakste ein paar Schritte im Zimmer herum, schaute aus dem Fenster und warf auch einen Blick in den Flur - keine Ermüdung stellte sich ein. Im Kloster war es still und aus dem Garten drang das Gezirpe von Grillen.  
Und da hörte ich es. Das tiefe, dumpfe Grollen, das mich bereits in der Nacht zuvor geweckt hatte. Ich fuhr unter diesem fremdartigen Geräusch zusammen und erstarrte mehrere Sekunden lang vollkommen. Es schien von unten her gekommen zu sein, ich hatte den Eindruck, selbst die Wände und der Boden hätten davon vibriert und wenn ich es recht bedachte, klang es nicht wie ein Brüllen, überhaupt nicht wie ein Tiergeräusch - vielmehr wie ein gequältes, langgezogenes Stöhnen aus einem tiefen Schacht. Es war nicht einmal besonders laut gewesen, aber durchdringend wie eisiger Wind.  
Das konnte ich nun wahrhaftig nicht mehr als Traum abtun, denn ich war ja hellwach und stand aufrecht. Es wäre nun, wenn ich auf diese Situation zurückblicke, zweifellos das Beste gewesen, das Geräusch entweder völlig zu ignorieren oder gleich die Flucht zu ergreifen, Letzteres wäre mir wohl gelungen, obwohl ich noch nicht völlig gesund war und kaum normal auftreten konnte - aber stattdessen humpelte ich wie betäubt hinaus in den Flur und in die Richtung, in der ich die Schlafräume der Krähenschwestern vermutete. Wo genau diese lagen, hatten sie mir nicht mitgeteilt, sondern mir lediglich das Betreten bestimmter Flure verboten, aber dieses Verbot ignorierte ich nun. In meinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken durcheinander, ich musste irgendetwas tun, die Schwestern zur Rede stellen, sie warnen, mich bei ihnen verstecken, was auch immer - und dann sah ich, dass die Tür am Ende des Flures mit der roten Irrlichtlaterne einen Spaltbreit offenstand und dahinter diffuser Kerzenschein glomm.  
Ich zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, stieß die Tür auf und stürzte in den Raum. Es war kein Schlafzimmer, sondern die Bibliothek, erhellt von einigen Bienenwachskerzen, und an einem großen, fein beschnitzten Tisch in der Mitte dieses edlen, duftenden Raumes saßen Schwester Bora und Schwester Paracelsa, umgeben von Bücher- und Papierstapeln, und starrten mich an. Ich begriff auf einen Schlag, dass es diese beiden gewesen waren, die ich in meiner ersten Nacht hier vor dem Kamin gesehen hatte.  
„Was soll das?“, krächzte Paracelsa eher panisch als wütend. „Wer hat dir erlaubt, hier hereinzuplatzen?“   
„Das würde ich allerdings auch gerne wissen“, sagte Bora und klang zwar wesentlich ruhiger, aber ebenfalls eindeutig nicht begeistert.  
Ich rang nach Luft. „Dieses ... dieses Stöhnen. Habt ihr es denn nicht gehört?“ Meine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Es hat mich zwei Nächte lang geweckt, aber heute konnte ich nicht schlafen und da wurde mir klar - es ist kein Traum! Hier ist etwas im Keller!“   
Paracelsa schloss verzweifelt die Augen und lehnte sich an Bora. „Er weiß es, jetzt ist alles zu spät. Jetzt müssen wir alles verraten, und wer weiß, was dann mit uns geschieht -“ Sie machte ein Geräusch, das wie ein Schluchzen klang, aber die Geschnäbelten können nicht weinen, also blieb es dabei.  
„Beruhige dich“, sagte Bora sanft und nahm sie in den Arm, ohne sich um meine Anwesenheit zu kümmern. Doch dann hob sie den Kopf in meine Richtung. „Setz dich bitte“, forderte sie mich auf und wies auf ein Sitzkissen.  
Ich schlug diese Einladung nicht aus. Allein schon für die Tatsache, dass man mich nicht sofort wieder vor die Tür geworfen hatte, konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen.  
„Wir sind dir wohl einige Erklärungen schuldig“, seufzte Schwester Bora, strich Paracelsa über die Wangen und Arme und stand vom Tisch auf, um im Raum hin- und herzugehen, während sie die Hände vor dem Bauch gefaltet hielt und den Schnabel nachdenklich in die Höhe richtete. „Wir hatten geglaubt, es vor dir verbergen zu können. Das war ein Fehler.“   
„Also ist hier etwas Gefährliches“, sagte ich tonlos. „Und du hast mich belogen.“   
„Nein, nein, das habe ich nicht.“ Bora schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es kann dir nicht gefährlich werden, hier oben sind wir sicher. Wir haben es betäubt und gefangen. Es war nicht einfach, aber -“  
„Meine Schwester, es hat meine Schwester getötet“, krächzte Paracelsa plötzlich hysterisch. „Meine arme Celsia! Ich seh sie noch vor mir, tot in ihrem Blut, zerrissen. Jede Nacht seh ich sie so vor mir!“ Sie verstummte, als Bora ihr einen langen, tiefen Blick zuwarf, und senkte den Kopf, bis sie fast hinter den Bücherstapeln verschwand. Wieder kamen von ihr diese tränenlosen Schluchzgeräusche.  
„Ja“, seufzte Schwester Bora, „es ist leider wahr, wir waren damals noch zu sechst. Schwester Celsia und Paracelsa, sie waren Zwillinge, glichen sich bis in die Schnabelspitze.“  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte diese alten Wunden nicht aufreißen“, murmelte ich betreten. „Ich konnte das ja nicht ahnen.“    
„Nein, wahrhaftig nicht. Wir hätten dir vielleicht gar nicht erst die Tür öffnen sollen, es ist schlimm genug, was wir allein hier erdulden müssen - aber was blieb uns anderes übrig? Wir sind noch viel zu sehr Heilerinnen, um einen Kranken in der Wildnis sich selbst überlassen zu können.“   
„Aber was ist dort im Keller, und wo kommt es her?“   
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“, fragte Schwester Bora eindringlich. „Überlege es dir gut. Wäre es nicht besser, du überlässt uns allein diesen Schrecken? Wir wollen dir nach wie vor nichts Böses, wir möchten, dass du diesem Ort gesund an Leib und Seele den Rücken kehren kannst. Ich weiß, dass es für Letzteres beinahe zu spät ist, aber nun gilt es, zu retten, was noch zu retten ist.“  
Sie hatte im Grunde Recht. Das Beste wäre jetzt gewesen, es dabei zu belassen. Aber meine Neugier war zu stark. Wenn ich jetzt nicht in Erfahrung brachte, was hier vor sich ging, würde ich wahnsinnig werden und nie wieder Ruhe finden. Meine Neugier war immer ein Problem gewesen, sie ist einer der Gründe, warum ich einst die Ruinen in der Kalten Taiga erforschte, wo die schrecklichen, finsteren Zauberer des Nordens gewirkt haben, die Nekromanten von Agyra und die Blutmagier von Ygara, bevor die Städte untergingen, und sie war es auch, die jetzt dazu führte, dass sich ein vor langer Zeit begonnener Kreis endlich schließen sollte.  
„Du magst Recht haben in alledem“, sagte ich also, „es wäre besser, ich gehe und denke nicht weiter über euch und dieses ... Etwas nach. Aber wenn ich nicht erfahre, was ihr hier gefangen haltet, wird mich die Grübelei darüber in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und ich glaube, das weißt du, du kannst es spätestens dann spüren, wenn ein Luftzug durch den Raum streicht, ist es nicht so?“   
Schwester Bora seufzte erneut, ein gepeinigter, ergebener Seufzer. „Ja, für dieses Wissen brauche ich wahrhaftig keinen Wind.“   
„Halte dich fern von ihm, es ist der Tod!“, krächzte Paracelsa. „Sein bloßer Atem vergiftet alles Leben, das ihm zu nahe kommt, nur uns kann es nichts anhaben.“   
„Warum tötet ihr es nicht?“, wollte ich wissen. „Wenn es so gefährlich und schrecklich ist, wäre das doch das Beste.“   
„So einfach ist das nicht“, gab Schwester Bora zu bedenken. „Wir glaubten zuerst, es sei nur eine gewöhnliche Bestie, doch schnell mussten wir feststellen, dass dem nicht so ist. Es war einmal ein friedliches, intelligentes Wesen, eine Person. Diese Person zu töten, betrachten wir als Mord - und seit einem Jahrzehnt verstecken wir sie hier vor der Welt und suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, sie in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückzuverwandeln. Wir haben hunderte Bücher über Magie studiert, Gegenflüche aller Art ausprobiert, in allen möglichen Varianten und Kombinationen - nichts funktioniert. Aber wir wollen noch nicht aufgeben, das ist nicht unsere Art.“   
Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, das vor Jahren geschehen war, damals, noch mit einem Reisegefährten an meiner Seite, und das dunkle Wissen, das ich so lange verdrängt hatte, kehrte zu mir zurück - das Wissen darüber, dass ich derjenige war, der all das zu verantworten hatte.  
„Ihr könnt ihn auf diese Weise nicht heilen“, sagte ich heiser, ohne wirklich Kontrolle über meine Worte zu haben. Sie sprudelten aus mir heraus wie etwas Fremdes. „Es sind mehrere übereinandergelagerte Flüche, sowohl aus Agyra als auch aus Ygara, die ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was er ist.“   
„Was redet er denn da?“, kam es in äußerst befremdlichem Tonfall von Paracelsa; ihre Stimme war plötzlich ungewöhnlich hoch und noch krächzender als sonst. „Schwester Bora, sag mir, was redet er da?“   
„Du weißt etwas darüber?“, fragte Bora an mich gewandt. „Bitte, sag uns alles, was du weißt, es könnte wichtig sein.“   
Jetzt musste ich sprechen, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich atmete tief durch und erzählte die ganze Geschichte in Kurzfassung, soweit ich sie noch aus dem Gedächtnis wiedergeben konnte, denn ich hatte diese Ereignisse nur sehr verschleiert in Erinnerung. „Wir waren Schatzsucher, Abenteurer - mein Reisegefährte und ich. Damals dachte ich, wir wären furchtlos und tapfer, heute weiß ich es besser - es war der pure Leichtsinn, der uns antrieb. Aber solche späten Erkenntnisse können auch nichts mehr ändern.“ Ich senkte den Kopf.  
„Sprich weiter, bitte“, forderte Bora sanft.  
„Nun ja, es fing in Agyra an. Wir fanden den Zugang zu einem antiken Kellergewölbe, in dem viele wertvolle alte Bücher lagen, von denen wir glaubten, dass wir sie zu Geld machen konnten, aber um dorthin zu gelangen, mussten wir über einen seltsamen Graben steigen. Wir vermuteten, dass dieser einmal mit Säure oder etwas Ähnlichem gefüllt gewesen war, aber jetzt war er leer. Ich stieg als Erster hinüber, mein Gefährte wartete und ich wollte zunächst einmal feststellen, ob alles sicher war, und ihn dann zu mir rufen.  
Sobald ich aber den Graben überschritten hatte, durchfuhr mich eine diffuse, fremde Macht, die schnell immer stärker wurde, und ab hier trüben sich meine Erinnerungen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich meinen Gefährten anfuhr, mir nicht zu folgen, dass meine Hände plötzlich blau glühten und in meinen Hörnern eine seltsame Energie pulsierte, und als ich mich in einem Stück Metall spiegelte, sah ich, dass sie ebenso blau leuchteten wie meine Hände.  
Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ein altes Buch von einem Podest nahm, die fremdartigen Zeichen darin fehlerfrei in einer Stimme vorlas, die nicht meine eigene war, und dabei auf meinen Gefährten zeigte. Er rief nach mir und versuchte zu fliehen, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Ich sprang mit dem Buch wieder über den Graben und die Macht in mir wurde immer stärker und unkontrollierter. Mein Gefährte schwebte zu einem Zeitpunkt vor mir in der Luft, nur getragen von diesem blauen Licht, das mir aus Händen und Hörnern strömte, während ich weiter aus dem Buch rezitierte, und er wurde schwarz, immer größer und ... schmierig.“ Ich hustete heftig vom vielen Erzählen. Ächzend schlug ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich wieder zu sammeln. In diesem Moment war ich der Meinung, es wäre so viel besser gewesen, wenn ich einfach in der Wildnis meinen Tod gefunden und dieses Kloster nie betreten hätte.  
Schwester Bora stand unaufgefordert auf und reichte mir eine kleine Flasche, die an ihrem Gürtel gehangen hatte. „Das ist schrecklich“, sagte sie leise. „Brauchst du eine Pause vom Erzählen?“  
In der Flasche befand sich der heilsame, bittere Kräutersirup in reiner Form. Ich ließ ihn schlückchenweise meine Kehle hinunterrinnen und sofort beruhigte sich das Kratzen in meinem Hals. „Nein, ich bringe das jetzt zuende“, sagte ich heiser. „Ich finde später vielleicht nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, und viel habe ich auch nicht mehr zu berichten, denn alles, was ich noch weiß, sind vage Bruchstücke. Mit meinem gefesselten Gefährten stieg ich wieder hinauf an die Oberfläche, und ich kann mich nicht einmal erinnern, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Meine Füße trugen mich ein Stück über Land, aber ich spürte den Boden nicht. Es war, als würde ich schweben, bis zu den nebenan liegenden Ruinen von Ygara, und dort stieg ich, ohne auch nur im Geringsten nach dem Eingang suchen zu müssen, ebenfalls hinab in ein Kellerverlies, das jenem in Agyra fast völlig glich. Es sind Zwillingsstädte, wie ihr sicherlich wisst.“   
Bora nickte ernst, und Paracelsa schaute mich hinter ihrem Bücherstapel hervor an, als sei ich ein Sprengsatz, der jeden Moment explodieren konnte.  
„Dort lag auf einem Podest ein Buch, das genau so aussah wie jenes, das ich in Agyra in den Händen gehalten hatte, nur dass es mit einem roten Stein verziert war statt mit einem schwarzen. Das Bild dieser Bücher habe ich seltsamerweise noch genau vor Augen, ich könnte ihre Einbände bis ins Detail zeichnen, wenn es nötig wäre. Ich nahm auch dieses Buch an mich, und das Blau an mir vermischte sich mit blutroten Strömen und wurde zu violett. Als ich aus dem roten Buch rezitierte, wurde die schwarze Kreatur, die einmal mein Gefährte gewesen war, noch größer und schrecklicher. Sein Körper war am Ende nicht mehr als solcher erkennen, er war nur noch ein Gewirr aus Zähnen, Krallen und Tentakeln, die aussahen wie flüssiger Teer, durchsetzt mit Blutschleim -“   
„Das ist es!“, krächzte Schwester Paracelsa abrupt. „Hör dir das an, Bora, er beschreibt Celsias Mörder bis ins Detail!“   
Ich sah die beiden nicht an und nahm den letzten Schluck Kräutersirup; der bittere Geschmack des Getränks tat mir in diesem Moment wahrhaftig gut, weil er in seiner schneidenden Intensität meinen Schmerz und meine Angst übertönte. „Ich befahl der Kreatur, das Land heimzusuchen und im Namen der Zauberer von Agyra und Ygara die Fehlgläubigen auszulöschen“, fuhr ich fort, meine Stimme nun beinahe so krächzend wie die von Paracelsa, „und ab hier bricht meine Erinnerung endgültig ab. Das Nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich im Wald zwischen den beiden Ruinenstädten auf dem Boden lag. Mein Reisegefährte war fort, die beiden Bücher, das seltsame Licht und die fremde Macht ebenso. Ich fühlte mich krank und ausgelaugt, als hätte etwas von innen an mir gefressen. Ein Heiler, den ich schnellstmöglich aufsuchte, stellte fest, dass ich ungefähr einen Liter Blut verloren haben musste, aber an meinem Körper waren keine Wunden zu finden. Das Schatzsucherleben gab ich danach auf.“ Wieder hustete ich, trotz des Kräutersirups. Ich konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, es ging einfach nicht, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte.   
Schwester Bora hielt Schwester Paracelsa mittlerweile wieder im Arm, und Paracelsas Blick war ein einziger Schmerz.    
„Ich danke dir, dass du das alles erzählt hast“, sagte Bora beherrscht, während sie Paracelsa beruhigend streichelte. „Nun wissen wir, womit wir es hier zu tun haben, und ich bedaure dein Schicksal zutiefst. Aus deinem Bericht entnehme ich, dass auch du nicht weißt, wie wir das Wesen zurückverwandeln können, wenn es denn überhaupt möglich ist.“   
„Ich fürchte, so ist es“, brachte ich mühsam heraus.  
„Sprich nicht weiter, es strengt dich zu sehr an. Es genügt, wenn du nickst oder mit dem Kopf schüttelst.“   
Meine Antwort war ein dankbares Nicken.  
„Meine Schwester“, krächzte Paracelsa wieder, diesmal sehr gedämpft, da sie ihren Schnabel teilweise in Boras Robe vergraben hatte. „Und alle Mönche hier, die Fehlgläubigen! Endlich verstehe ich es.“   
Ich erschrak. Wie viele Leben hatte mein ehemaliger Gefährte - nein, ich selbst! - eigentlich auf dem Gewissen? Was für eine entsetzliche Kraft hatte ich da freigesetzt?  
„Möchtest du versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen?“, stellte mir Bora eine Frage, mit der ich nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. „Ich kann dir einen Beruhigungstee kochen. Du brauchst Schlaf.“   
„Ihr ...“, begann ich, doch ein Hustenanfall schüttelte mich und ließ mich verstummen. Ich zwang mich zu einem erneuten Nicken, auch wenn es mir schleierhaft war, wie ich mit all diesen Dingen im Kopf Schlaf finden sollte.  Nur schleppend konnte ich die Tatsache erfassen, dass ich, trotz meiner schauerlichen Beichte, noch immer hier willkommen war.   
Wie versprochen kochte mir Schwester Bora einen Tee, der mich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fallen ließ, und zwar tatsächlich so schlagartig, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte, irgendetwas zu empfinden - Sorgen, Angst, Schmerz, Erschöpfung, alles war in diesem Moment weit fort. Irgendwann weckte mich das bronzene Geläut der Glocke, doch es war das Mittagsgeläut, denn jenes am Morgen hatte ich einfach verschlafen, und es war auch niemand zu mir gekommen, um mich zum Frühstück zu holen.  
Am Mittagstisch verhielt man sich mir gegenüber völlig normal, doch ich fühlte mich scheußlich und schuldig, wie ein reuiger Massenmörder umgeben von den Geistern seiner Opfer. Ich stand kurz davor, davonzurennen, einfach irgendwohin, auch wenn das mit meinem Fuß nach wie vor unmöglich war. Aber ich beherrschte mich, und nach dem Essen fasste ich mir ein Herz und fragte: „Kann ich ihn mir ansehen?“  
Alle Krähenschwestern tauschten Blicke aus, Hermetia zuckte erschrocken mit dem Kopf und Paracelsa fixierte mich mit ihren dunklen Augen auf unheimlichere Art als je zuvor.   
„Das würden wir dir ungern zumuten, und wir wissen auch nicht genau, wie weit sein Gifthauch reicht“, antwortete Schwester Bora. „Da Pestilenz und Miasma auf uns keine Wirkung haben, können wir bis auf etwa drei Schritte an ihn herangehen. Du dagegen könntest schon gefährdet sein, wenn du auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kellers stehst.“   
„Das ist mir egal“, sagte ich. „Ich binde mir ein essiggetränktes Tuch übers Gesicht, zur Sicherheit. Ich muss einfach sehen, wie es ihm jetzt geht.“ Und wenn ich durch ihn sterbe, dann habe ich das wohl verdient, dachte ich bei mir, hütete mich jedoch, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen.  
Schwester Bora seufzte wieder ihr tiefes, ergebenes Seufzen. „Nun, dann will ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, aber ich lasse dich nicht allein gehen. Liebe Schwestern, möchte uns noch jemand von euch folgen?“  
„Nein!“, quiekte Schwester Hermetia. „Ich will nicht!“   
„Verzeiht, aber ich würde es vorziehen, hier zu bleiben“, sagte Schwester Jupitrea leise.  
Auch Xaralia schüttelte den Kopf. Alle drei strahlten sie in diesem Moment nur ein einziges Gefühl aus: den Wunsch nach Flucht und Verstecken. Und dafür hatten sie wohl gute Gründe. Jede von ihnen musste diese Kreatur hunderte Male gesehen haben und von Abstumpfung und Gewöhnung konnte dabei offenbar keine Rede sein.  
„Ich nehme es euch nicht übel“, sagte Schwester Bora verständnisvoll.   
„Ich komme mit“, krächzte Paracelsa da schüchtern. „Was könnte mich noch schrecken?“   
Bora sah einen Moment lang äußerst nachdenklich erst mich, dann Paracelsa an, bevor sie schließlich sagte: „So sei es. Sein Schlaf wurde durch das Glockengeläut eben erst erneuert, also gehen wir.“   
Das Tuch, das ich mir umgebunden hatte, konnte in keiner Weise die natürliche Immunität der Geschnäbelten ersetzen, und ebenjene war auch der Grund, warum an diesem Ort kein besserer Atemschutz zu finden war, denn für einen solchen hatte es bis zu meinem Eintreffen schlicht keine Notwendigkeit gegeben. Wir stiegen durch eine Falltür und nahmen von dort aus eine kurze Wendeltreppe hinab in die Katakomben des Klosters. Schwester Bora ging mit mir am Arm voran und trug eine blaue Irrlichtlaterne, die doch nur einen geringen Teil dieser jahrhundertealten Gewölbe ausleuchten konnte.  
Paracelsa folgte uns in kurzem Abstand, und ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich behaupte, dass ich ihr Herz klopfen hören konnte. Andere Geräusche waren der merkwürdige Widerhall unserer Schritte und unser Atmen sowie das ferne Geraschel von Tieren, von denen ich hoffte, dass es sich nur um Ratten oder etwas vergleichbar Harmloses handelte. Keiner von uns sprach ein Wort, und der Essig tränkte mir das Fell im Gesicht und am Hals.  
Soweit ich erkennen konnte, waren alle Gänge und Hallen in der gleichen spitzbogigen Weise gebaut, und hier und da saßen oder lagen alte Gerippe in Wandnischen, manchmal auch nur Anhäufungen von Knochen oder einzelnen Schädeln. Das Labyrinth schien sich über mehrere Stockwerke zu erstrecken und, den Abzweigungen nach zu urteilen, beträchtliche Ausmaße zu haben, weit mussten wir allerdings gar nicht gehen, bis wir vor der eisenbeschlagenen Tür standen, hinter der der Schrecken dieses Ortes lauern sollte. Schwester Bora reichte mir die Irrlichtlaterne und nahm einen verschnörkelten Schlüssel von ihrem Gürtel.  
„Hier ist es“, flüsterte sie. „Noch können wir umkehren.“   
„Ich kehre nicht um“, sagte ich mit fester Stimme.  
„Ich ... ich auch nicht“, brachte Paracelsa heraus, und sie klang wie jemand, der gerade mit knapper Not dem Ertrinken entronnen ist.  
„Dann müssen wir uns auf seinen Anblick vorbereiten ... und auf seinen Gestank und seine Aura.“ Schwester Bora steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn um. „Ja, wir mögen immun sein gegen sein Gift, aber auch uns macht er zu schaffen, dieser Gestank nach Verfall und Tod.“ Sie schob die Tür auf und bedeutete mir einzutreten. Dann nahm sie mir die Irrlichtlaterne wieder ab und hielt sie hoch.  
Zunächst konnte ich gar nichts Besonderes sehen, nur ein weiteres dieser Gewölbe, aber nicht nur der fürchterliche Grabesgestank, der so intensiv war, dass nicht einmal der Essig ihn überdecken konnte, ließ mich beinahe in die Knie gehen. Ich fühlte mich von allen Seiten betastet, als hätte ich mich in einen Bottich voller lebender Würmer gelegt, und unwillkürlich musste ich mir über die Arme und die Brust streichen, aber da war nichts außer meiner Kleidung und meinem Pelz. Diese Wirkung meines ehemaligen Reisegefährten hatte ich damals nicht gespürt, vermutlich war ich dazu erst jetzt in der Lage, da die fremde Macht mich nicht mehr beherrschte.  
„Was zum Nexkor ist das?“, fragte ich schaudernd.  
„Das“, antwortete Schwester Bora, „ist seine Aura. Sie ist überall und erfüllt dieses Gewölbe bis in den letzten Winkel. Bleib stehen.“ Sie ging einige Schritte tiefer in den Raum und leuchtete dessen hinteren Bereich aus.   
Das blaue Licht glänzte auf einem riesigen Klumpen aus schwarzer, wabernder Masse, einer Kugel aus teilweise verfestigtem Teer, deren Tentakel sich bewegten wie jene einer Qualle unter Wasser. Dazwischen blitzten mehrere missgestaltete Gebisse voller fingerlanger, dünner Zähne sowie Krallen in der Form und Größe von Sicheln, die zwar samt und sonders völlig deplatziert, aber dadurch nur umso bedrohlicher wirkten. Alles entsprach haargenau der unförmigen Gestalt desjenigen, den ich einst gekannt hatte, doch war er noch bedeutend größer und schrecklicher als in meiner Erinnerung. Schwere Ketten waren um ihn geschlungen und hielten ihn am Boden fest. Ich war viel zu schockiert von dem, was aus ihm geworden war, um seine Gefangenschaft als schrecklich und unwürdig empfinden zu können. Sein Anblick war wahrhaftig kaum zu ertragen, insbesondere nicht in Verbindung mit den anderen Sinneswahrnehmungen, die er mir gab. Die Berührungen des schlafenden Wesens waren an Widerlichkeit kaum zu übertreffen und sein Geruch brachte mein Herz zum Rasen.  
„Oh Großes Weltentier“, keuchte ich. „So schlimm hatte ich ihn nicht in Erinnerung. Wie habt ihr ihn bloß überwältigt?“   
„Er erträgt den Klang einer Aeonischen Bronzeglocke nicht“, sagte Bora leise und mit deutlichem Zittern in der Stimme. „Davon schläft er stundenlang. So konnten wir ihn betäuben und hier anketten.“ Sie zögerte. „Hast du genug gesehen?“   
„Ich glaube schon.“ Ich wandte mich voller Entsetzen ab und schaute Schwester Paracelsa ins Gesicht, die direkt an der Tür stand. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und zitterte, die Finger in ihre Robe gekrallt, aber ihre Augen waren genau auf mich gerichtet, und ich bin sicher, dass sie voller Tränen gewesen wären, wenn den Geschnäbelten solche zur Verfügung stünden.  
„Wir wollen gehen, Paracelsa“, sagte Bora, die sich nun ebenfalls wieder von der Kreatur abgewandt hatte.   
Schwester Paracelsa rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie war völlig verkrampft, aber dann tat sie einen Schritt auf mich zu, packte mich am linken Horn, stieß mich daran von sich und trat mir gleichzeitig derart unvermittelt und heftig mit ihrem rechten Stiefel gegen den verstauchten Fuß, dass ich der Länge nach hinfiel. Danach gab sie mir noch einen weiteren Stoß in Richtung des Gefesselten, und sie hätte mich wohl genau vor dessen Tentakel, Krallen und Zähne befördert, wenn Schwester Bora sie nicht in diesem Moment an den Schultern gegriffen und von mir fortgerissen hätte. Die Irrlichtlaterne fiel scheppernd auf den Boden, zerbrach aber nicht.  
„Paracelsa! Was tust du da?“, fragte Bora aufgebracht.   
„Das ist ein Mörder!“, krächzte Paracelsa. „Das musst du doch begreifen - er ist an allem schuld!“   
Ich wollte mich aufrichten und wurde mir mit Schrecken bewusst, dass mir das Tuch vom Gesicht gerutscht war. Dadurch atmete ich nun die widerlichen Ausdünstungen in voller Intensität; Übelkeit breitete sich in mir aus und aus meinen Armen und Beinen wich jegliche Kraft, sodass ich liegenblieb. „Schwester Bora“, röchelte ich.  
Selbige half mir auf und stützte mich. „Sieh nur, was du angerichtet hast, Paracelsa! Solches Handeln ist nicht angemessen für uns! Du solltest dich schämen!“   
Schwester Paracelsa war kniend in sich zusammengesackt, den Schnabel Richtung Boden gesenkt und die Hände über dem Kopf, als versuchte sie, sich vor etwas Herabregnendem zu schützen. „Aber er hat Celsia umgebracht“, krächzte sie tonlos und wurde von mehreren tränenlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt.   
„Celsia hätte nicht gewollt, dass du so etwas tust“, schalt Bora sie kopfschüttelnd, aber immer noch überraschend sanft. „Jetzt steh auf, wir können hier nicht länger bleiben. Und bring die Laterne mit.“   
Als wir den schrecklichen Raum verließen, musste mich Bora beinahe tragen, denn meine Beine zitterten so unkontrolliert, als sei ich an ein alchimistisches Foltergerät angeschlossen. Paracelsa folgte uns nicht gleich, sie blieb wie erstarrt auf dem Boden hocken, bis sie sich nach mehrfachen Aufforderungen seitens Bora endlich erhob und mit hängendem Kopf neben uns trat. Sie schloss die Tür ab und wollte Schwester Bora die Laterne reichen, zog sie dann aber zurück, als ihr klar wurde, dass Bora beide Hände brauchte, um mich zu stützen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, krächzte Paracelsa mit hoher Stimme. „Ich wollte doch nur ... ich ... ich habe nicht ...“  
„Wir sprechen jetzt nicht davon.“ Bora schaute nur starr nach vorne. „Lass uns nur schnell zurück nach oben gehen.“   
Paracelsa nickte mechanisch. Sie ging neben uns her und leuchtete uns den Weg, und anhand des Irrlichtgeflackers wurde deutlich, wie sehr sie noch immer zitterte.  
Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mich derart krank gefühlt, und ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht überleben würde. Die Katakombenwände schienen sich um mich herum zu verflüssigen, so stark waren die Schwindelgefühle. Sobald ich wieder Tageslicht zu sehen und frische Luft zu atmen bekam, fühlte ich mich zwar ein wenig besser, doch wusste ich, dass etwas in mir war, das nie mehr verschwinden würde. Was ich dort unten eingeatmet hatte, war keine Krankheit im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern ein dunkler Zauber, der mich von innen heraus langsam auffraß und gegen den es kein bekanntes Mittel gab.  
Am Abend, als ich in meiner Kammer lag und versuchte, mich mit meinem Schicksal abzufinden, trat Schwester Bora in den Raum und ließ sich an meiner Schlafstatt nieder. Sie reichte mir eine Tasse heißen Tee; ich setzte mich mühsam auf und trank. Es war ein scharfes, belebendes Gebräu.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Bora.  
„Wie soll es mir schon gehen“, ächzte ich. „Aber habe ich denn einen Grund zum Klagen? Der Kreis hat sich geschlossen, das Begonnene wurde vollendet, und ich habe bekommen, was mir gebührt.“   
„Siehst du das so?“ Bora legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ja. Schwester Paracelsa hatte alles Recht der Welt, mich dieser ... meinem Gefährten vorzuwerfen. Sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt und keine Strafe verdient. Ich bin ein Mörder, und ich habe Celsia und auch die Mönche hier auf dem Gewissen.“   
„Das sind schwierwiegende Vorwürfe gegen dich selbst. Du konntest doch nicht wissen, was geschehen würde, wenn du den Graben überquerst.“   
„Ich rechne es dir ja hoch an, dass du versuchst, mir einzureden, alles sei nur ein Unfall gewesen, aber es war leichtsinnig und dumm von mir, diesen alten Kräften gegenüberzutreten. Jetzt tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und sag Schwester Paracelsa, dass ich keinen Groll gegen sie hege und dass sie, wenn sie das möchte, mit mir wieder dort hinuntergehen und es zuende bringen darf.“   
Schwester Bora öffnete den Schnabel, um etwas Entsetztes zu erwidern, verkniff es sich aber. Sie schwieg mich einen Moment lang an und ich meinte, schiere Verzweiflung in ihren Augen zu lesen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Schwester Paracelsa so etwas noch einmal tun würde“, sagte sie endlich. „Sie schämt sich furchtbar für ihr impulsives Handeln. Wir haben davon abgesehen, sie zu bestrafen, denn die Umstände machen dies überflüssig, aber wir hätten es getan, wenn es dein Wunsch gewesen wäre.“   
„Niemals. Lasst sie in Frieden, sie leidet schon genug. Und ihre Bestrafung würde an meinem Schicksal und allem, was geschehen ist, auch nichts mehr ändern.“   
Bora nickte. „Ich verstehe das. Darf ich es ihr ausrichten?“  
Ich bat darum und auch um etwas neues Schreibpapier.   
  
Auf diesem Papier schrieb ich nun die Geschehnisse im Krähenkloster nieder. Noch weiß ich nicht, was ich hiermit tun werde, aber ich hielt es für notwendig, diese Dinge zumindest einmal schriftlich festzuhalten - für mich persönlich spielt es im Grunde keine Rolle mehr, doch mein Herz fühlt sich nun leichter an, und was sonst wird von mir übrig bleiben, wenn mich der Miasmazauber erst aufgefressen hat? Die Geheimnisse, die ich hier offenbare, machen es leider unmöglich, den Text wahl- und bedenkenlos zu verbreiten. Ob dies jemals geschehen wird, müssen die Krähenschwestern selbst entscheiden, nicht ich, denn es handelt sich nicht nur meine Geschichte, sondern auch um ihre.  
Doch für den Fall, dass dieses Schriftstück, unter welchen Umständen auch immer, eines Tages an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollte, gebe ich allen, die es lesen und, trotz aller bereits erfolgten Hinweise, noch immer nicht die Dringlichkeit der Sache erfasst haben, eine unmissverständliche Warnung mit auf dem Weg: lasst ab von der Schatzsucherei, rührt nicht an die alten Geheimnisse und verwechselt Mut und Tapferkeit nicht mit Leichtsinn und Gedankenlosigkeit. Kein Gold der Welt ist es wert, dass ihr dafür mein Schicksal teilt.  
  
\- ein geläuterter Schatzsucher und Abenteurer - 


End file.
